


Training Wheels

by xFlowerDog



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff galore, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Songfic, Training Wheels, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFlowerDog/pseuds/xFlowerDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest are a new couple, and Mabel Pines is not only obsessed with the song "Training Wheels," but is also obsessed with Pacifica Northwest.  Pacifica returns those feelings about Mabel, but is not very fond of the song.  However, Mabel gets Pacifica to change her feelings toward the song in the only way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a short lil' fanfic I wanted to write bc we all need a quick bit of fluff in our lives from time to time and I really liked this idea and I've lately had no motivation for the other Gravity Falls fanfiction I started so yeah lmao. Enjoy!

Mabel glanced over at Pacifica.  She was completely bored out of her mind, but that wasn't really anything new.  

Mabel and Dipper had been coming back to Gravity Falls every summer, which was fun seeing grunkle Stan, (since he came back every summer too) seeing all of her friends, and talking to the strange creatures of Gravity Falls, but by the end of the summer the days seemed to drag on and on.  It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being in Gravity Falls, she loved it, but with the summer drawing to an end, she was starting to get bored.  She always gets bored at the end of summer, no matter where she is.

The first summer here was the only summer she had never gotten bored, but that was because mystery's were constantly popping up here and there.  Now that the journals were gone, it was hard to find mysterious creatures, (but Dipper still somehow managed to do it) and it wasn't like the apocalypse was gonna happen again anytime soon.

This was her third summer here, (she was fourteen now) and with each summer she got increasingly closer and closer to Pacifica.  Just halfway through this summer, Pacifica had asked Mabel out, and Mabel, of course, said yes.  Now they spend almost every day together.

Today was another one of the many days Pacifica and Mabel spent together.  But so far, all it had been was sitting in the Mystery Shack, with Mabel watching reruns of Duck-Tective, and Pacifica scrolling through her phone.  The occasional small laugh rang throughout the room from a joke in Duck-Tecktive or a text from a friend.

Today was pretty boring, or "a big fat pile of frowny-faces," as Mabel would say.

"Today is a big fat pile of frowny-faces," Mabel commented from the armchair, frowning to emphasize her words.  Pacifica slightly laughed from her place just next to the armchair.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It  _means,_ that today makes me want to frown.  Today has been so boring!" she groaned, dramatically collapsing back into the yellow armchair.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're having such a bad time.  Do you wanna make out or something?" Pacifica said nonchalantly.

"Well, that is an offer that is tough to refuse, but i'll have to pass," Mabel said, looking around the room.  Her eyes stopped on her great uncle's record player, and she grinned to herself.  "I have a better idea!"

Mabel stood up, running away from the living room up the stairs to grab something.  Pacifica looked at her direction, curious of what her plan was.

Mabel came back down momentarily after she left, and held something in her hand.  Pacifica couldn't quite see what that something was, but once she saw Mabel walking towards the record player and a glimpse of the pastel pink case, she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Oh no, don't tell me you-"

"I sure did!" Mabel declared, holding up the vinyl proudly.

It was the Cry Baby vinyl by Melanie Martinez.  Pacifica groaned, while Mabel took the vinyl out of it's pastel case.

"Why did you bring that?  You know I don't like her songs."

"You only don't like her because I always sing her songs," she put the vinyl on the record player.

"Exactly!  You're a horrible singer!" Pacifica groaned.  Mabel laughed.

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it," she said, adjusting the tonearm.  "Now, you can either be a big dumb face,  _or-_ " she turned the volume up and dropped the tonearm on the vinyl, ringing out an array of piano notes.  "You can dance with me."  

Pacifica glanced from her, to the record player, then back at her.  "Fine," she mumbled.  "Since you're probably gonna sing anyways, I might as well try to have fun."

"Hooray!" Mabel exclaimed, quickly grabbing Pacifica's hands before the song started.

They awkwardly moved around for a few minutes, before finally shifting into a slow paced dance.  They held hands, Mabel's other hand on Pacifica's shoulder and Pacifica's other hand on Mabel's waist.  They moved in a slow tempo along to the beat of the song.

" _Riding down, riding down,_ " Mabel started to sing, flashing a bright smile that always managed to make Pacifica's heart melt.  Pacifica didn't mind her singing right now- all she really cared about was being close to Mabel and staring at her beautiful, adorable, amazing face.

" _My hand on your seat, the whole way 'round.  I carry band-aids, on me now.  For when your soft hands hit the gentle ground,_ " Mabel lifted Pacifica's hand to her mouth, kissing is softly, making Pacifica's skin tingle.

" _Wheels aren't even touching the ground.  Scared to take them off, but they're so worn down.  Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt.  If you promise me you'll take them off first._ "

Before the chorus chimed in, Mabel swiftly shifted their position, dipping Pacifica down and leaning over her. (Despite being the smaller of the two)

" _I love everything you do.  When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do.  Wanna ride my bike with you, fully undressed, no training wheels left for you,_ " Mabel swooped Pacifica back up, and Pacifica was star-struck.  Mabel's singing was horrid, but she was beautiful, and this moment,  _this moment right now,_ was the most important moment Pacifica had spent with the brunette.

They pushed their bodies close together, slowly dancing along to the tempo of the song again.

" _I'll pull them off for you._ "

Mabel leaned in, softly kissing Pacifica's cheek, and Pacifica's face dusted light pink.  Mabel pulled away, putting herself nose-to-nose and forehead-to-forehead with Pacifica.  They looked into each other's eyes, managing to send off messages like "I love you" just by looking at each other.

" _Letting go, letting go.  Telling you things you already know.  I explode, I explode.  Asking you where you want us to go._ "

Pacifica's eyes shone brightly, a giant mix of love and embarrassment.  If she was being honest- she felt quite vulnerable staring into Mabel's dark brown eyes.  She never knew her to be the kind to take control like that- what she meant was when Mabel swooped her down -and honestly, it was really attractive.  And also really sudden and surprising.

" _You've been riding two-wheelers all your life.  It's not like i'm asking to be your wife._ "

"I wish you were, though," Pacifica jokingly chimed in.  Mabel gave her a hearty smile.

" _I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say.  Is this coming off in a cheesy way?_ "

"Yes, very much so," Pacifica smiled.  "But... It's also cute and romantic."  Mabel's heart fluttered at the complement, and now it was her turn for her cheeks to turn pink.

" _I love everything you do.  When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do.  Wanna ride my bike with you, fully undressed, no training wheels left for you,_ " I leaned in and kissed her eyelids, making sure to keep in tempo with the song, then leaned down to kiss her nose.

" _I'll pull them off for you._ "

Even though her singing was awful, is was passionate, and Mabel was singing it to  _her._  Not to some puppet geek, not to some fish boy, not to some psychic freak, but to  _her_ , and that thought made Pacifica's heart skip a bit and her stomach fill with butterflies.

" _I love everything you do._ "

Mabel leaned her head onto Pacifica's chest, and Pacifica was sure Mabel could hear her erratic heartbeat.

" _When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do.  Wanna ride my bike with you, fully undressed, no training wheels left for you.  I'll pull them off for you._ "

The chorus stopped, and music and hums filled the room.  Mabel hummed along to the music, and Pacifica could feel her voice vibrating against her chest.

"Jeez Paz, you're shaking so much," Mabel commented.

"No i'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

Pacifica focused her thoughts on her own body, and realized Mabel was right: she really was shaking.  Honestly, she was nervous.  She's kissed Mabel and all that before, but this was still kind of new territory, since it wasn't all too long ago they got together.

"Oh, I am.  Well, uh, I guess I'm just nervous..."

The chorus started again.

"How come?"

"I... I don't really know.  I guess it's just that you're so pretty and beautiful and you kind of intimidate me for some reason and it just makes me nervous and I guess  _embarrassed_ even though there's no one around so that really doesn't make sense but I guess I feel uglier and less totally amazing then you and it embarrasses me for some reason and-" Pacifica stopped, looking into Mabel's eyes to see the amusement in them.

"You silly goose, I'm not prettier than you.  You're amazing, and I love you just the way you are.  I wouldn't take you any other way."

Pacifica could feel herself start shaking even more at the compliment, and her face turned a deep red.  She fumbled around, having trouble keeping upright and her lip started to quiver.  "Th-thank you..." she mumbled, looking down at her feet. (The best she could with Mabel's body being pressed against her, at least.)

Mabel giggled slightly, and the sweet laugh made Pacifica relax a bit, but she still seemed to be tripping over her own feet with each movement she made.

Mabel looked at Pacifica's face, (even though Pacifica refused to look at her) and let the chorus play out without saying a word.

Once the chorus reached near an end and Mabel knew it was the end of the song, she removed her hand from Pacifica's shoulder to her cheek, forcing them to make eye contact.  Mabel looked deep into Pacifica's eyes.

" _I'll pull them off for you,_ " they whispered together.

Mabel slowly leaned in, closing the gap, and connecting their lips together.

Alright, yeah, sure, they've kissed before, but this one somehow felt different.  It was as if a longing that had been building up forever had finally been extinguished.  It felt like a really bad itch that you just _finally_ itched. (And everyone unsterstands that feeling)

Pacifica took her hand off Mabel's waist and cupped her cheek, still keeping her other hand interlocked with Mabel's.

The song died out, but their kissing only got more passionate and needy.  Pacifica's hand slid up into Mabel's hair, tugging on it slightly, and the hand Mabel had on Pacifica's cheek slowly wrapped itself around Mabel's waist, pulling her in so their bodies were pressing together even more.

But suddenly, an aggressive beat filled the air, startling Pacifica out of the kiss.  She stumbled backwards, landing on the yellow recliner with a small yelp.

Mabel was surprised for a few moments, still in a daze from the kiss, but after realizing what happened, she burst out laughing and fell on the floor.  After a few moments, Pacifica started laughing too, rolling from the chair to the floor next to Mabel.

Mabel looked at Pacifica after her fit of laughter was over, and Pacifica stared back, both sharing a loving smile.

"You know, I think Training Wheels might be my new favorite song," Pacifica remarked, shining a soft smile to the brunette.

Mabel giggled.  "Mine too."

Mabel stood up, holding her hand out to Pacifica.  Pacifica grasped her hand around Mabel's, and Mabel helped lift her off the ground.

Mabel looked at Pacifica, starting to slowly rock back and forth from heel to heel.  Pacifica mimicked her.  Mabel and Pacifica's dancing quickly changed from slow shifts to aggressive moments.

And for the rest of the day, they stayed in the living room of the Mystery Shack, passionately dancing (and some singing) to Melanie Martinez songs.

However, no other song could ever compare to the importance and significance of Training Wheels.

**Author's Note:**

> boi lmao is this??good?? I dunno man I kinda like it but ehHhH I still feel a bit iffy about it.  
> Trust me, I've read over this like, a million times, I've improved all I can, but I still feel a bit iffy about it whoops lmao.  
> If you have suggestions, please comment them down below so I can make this story as good as possible! I hope you enjoyed! <33


End file.
